In today's multi-band, multi-mode integrated radio frequency (RF) transceivers, due to the extended larger chip size and the complex local oscillator (LO) generation scheme, high frequency buffers are usually needed to drive the long LO lines without degrading the DCO/VCO performance as well as providing enough signal strength for LO generators that may follow. Traditionally, a self-biased inverter type buffer was widely used. However, under extreme process conditions, and/or lower supply voltage, for example, simulation shows that a self-biased inverter type buffer may lose its amplification capability due to the increased Vth and limited headroom. Process conditions become increasingly acute as processing transitions to smaller technology nodes. As such, current consumption of a self-biased buffer can be even higher than that of a DCO/VCO used for providing an oscillating input signal. Also, an LO scheme which is scalable to current consumption based on different operation modes and/or process-voltage-temperature (PVT) corners may help to satisfy increasing low-power requirements for RF transceivers.